


won't ever be anywhere but here

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Series: the way you said I love you [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, POV Raphael Santiago, Slow Dancing, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: We know all the words to this love song.Prompt #14: a whisper in your ear





	won't ever be anywhere but here

 

 

The record spins an old tune as we sway. Your bite on my neck, my blood on your tongue. I lick the salt from your skin and you suck harder.

 

_Everything I have is yours_

_My life, my all_

 

A whisper of Billie Holiday’s words in your ear and I taste myself when you moan and break away for a kiss. Slow and sensual, your hand on my lower back. We know all the words to this love song.

 

“I love you,” butterfly kisses against your throat.

 

“God I love y- _nnghh...Raphael, please.”_

 

Quick switch to The Everly Brothers-

_Everyone knows what you do to me_

 

“It's no secret, baby.”

 

Sink my teeth in. We dance. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 words prompt  
> #1: dance
> 
> the way you said I love you prompt  
> #14: a whisper (in my ear)
> 
> I'm weak for dancing/biting at the same time ♡
> 
> I went over 100 by a few words but oh well. posted via mobile so hopefully the format isn't weird.


End file.
